Girls' Night Out
by Snip13r
Summary: After hundreds of counter-terrorism work, Ash, Twitch, Frost, and IQ finally get the chance to take a 6-month duty leave. They can finally revisit their loved ones, have fun in the urban and open world, and also voice out their various opinions and feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Ash had just left the office of the Rainbow Six deputy director, with a small slip of paper in hand. A wide smile is visible on her face as she walks back to her group. The paper on her left hand is a duty leave request and the Director has recently approved it, as shown on Ash's expression.

Twitch and IQ had been waiting for minutes back in the lobby, and their private discussion had ended once they notice Ash cringing and shaking her head around.

"Hey Elisa! What's with you and the slip?" asked Twitch.

"You know what?" Ash rose her head. "I say that we, the three of us, start going places, buy food and drinks, and have a good-ol-fucking time!"

"We're taking a vacation for the half year?" asked IQ.

"Yep! All three of us, we can finally relax!" Ash replied once again. "Six was generous enough to let us take the half-year, she claims that the men can handle it."

"Argh, I haven't rested for months now...CTU work is grueling, and I haven't taken a break. Merde." commented Twitch.

"Me too, Emma. Want to take a break from all 'this'." implied IQ.

"Well, I just overheard Seamus and Jack talking about our trio and what we are going to do when we get the duty leave greenlight. They think we're going to restaurants, bars, and all those common entertainment places. Actually, they're right, but we're gonna do more than that." Ash took off her cap and scratched her head.

"But we don't know what we are going to do yet. What do we do? Play poker? Drink the vodka from Alexsandr?" Twitch asked.

"Yes, but you not French-kissing me, or Ash while you smell of vodka, Emma." joked IQ.

IQ and Ash giggled in unison. Twitch murmured "fuck you two" in French, and the two did not seem to mind and shook their heads whilst still giggling.

Ash gestured to IQ, "Well, Monika here will be taking care of our daily activities, and I will miss the Rainbow Six team."

"Me too. I'll miss Rook- if I ever see him again." and the next five seconds Twitch had pointed out that she was only sarcastic. She was eventually met with Ash and IQ with a confused expression.

"Emma, want to ask you something. Did you just say you will miss Rook?" asked IQ.

"No, it's not what you think!" replied Twitch.

Ash jeered and IQ was trying to hold back her laughter. Twitch had said "fuck you two" once again in French, and rose her right fist. "Shut up, both of you."

"Six called out a taxi for us. It's going to be here in ten minutes. You guys better pack your stuff now." Ash rose her right arm, directing towards the quarters.

"Monika, can you take my satchel with you for a while?" asked Twitch.

IQ gave her a thumbs-up. "Got it!" She then continued on to the quarters.

This was a moment Ash had ben waiting for. She wanted to take a break from all the chaos she had seen for the last two years. She thought about her sister and mother back in Jerusalem. She thought about visiting them sometime. If the FBI's exchange program cut off her dire communication with her family, then this very moment had solved it. Sated her need to see her family again. She assumed that the French felt the same. And the German, too.

* * *

"Well, let's just go back to our homes. Really wanting to see my sister and mother in Israel. I'll see you guys next week." implied Ash.

"Me too, going back to France, and I will see you next week." Twitch replied.

While the three were having their last-minute conversation, Pulse had called them out, "Hey! You three get going now! Your ride is here, and have fun, okay?"

Ash snickered, "Damn it! I forgot my gear! Jack, tell the driver to wait for a minute or two, okay?"

"I'm gonna work on checking out places for us to have fun as Elisa said, ja? I'll see you two next week!" IQ smiled, and she and Twitch started to walk to the base's exit.

Ash waved goodbye at the two, and then ran back to the living quarters to reclaim her gear. "I hope it's gonna turn out well..." thought Ash.

* * *

As Ash had loaded all of her equipment and personal items into two duffle bags, she was haltered by Thatcher before she could walk out of the rooms.

"Well, I assume that you're leaving now?" said Thatcher in a slightly raspy voice.

"Yes, I am going. Also, your voice sounds a bit raspy..." replied Ash.

Thatcher raised up his right hand in assurance. "It's fine, my insides are dried up but a few gurgles will solve it."

Ash came close to eye-to-eye contact with him. "Why are you here? Why'd you stop me? There's a taxi waiting for me outside and i'm in a hurry."

"I just hope that you, and the others have fun." replied Thatcher.

"We obviously will. What's the matter? Also, your reason ain't convincing." implied Ash.

Thatcher crossed his arms and leaned on a wall. "Don't view me like I'm stopping you or anything, it's just that, how are your fellows at the FBI gonna be without you? How's Rainbow Six without you?"

"Come on, Mike, it's just half a year. There's nothing wrong with it. We're all the best of the best- we can handle our own, and that's why we're in R6." replied Ash. "Six knows me well. She trusts me, and I trust her. You should, too. She won't let me leave if there's something wrong. You know that."

"I'm sorry. Does my interest in how long you girls will be gone bother you?" asked Thatcher.

"No Mike...not at all." implied Ash. "You may be Emma's 'mentor', but she can handle things on her own, too."

"Well, you deserve a break anyways, and I do not have any fucking idea when will the boys get duty leave, too." Thatcher lowered his arms. "Ain't the Canadian girl going with you?"

Ash replied, "You will surely get the chance to rest, and also, I do not know with Tina if she's gonna come. Might as well ask before Friday."

"Okay, I should be getting shut-eye now, so bye Cohen, I'll see you in the next six months. Hope you have fun and meet your families, as I said." implied Thatcher.

"Okay Mike. I'll see you too. In six months." said Ash as she proceeded to exit the base, bringing her duffle bags. "See you, grandpa!"

Thatcher ended up with a smirk and waved back at Ash. "Fuck you! See you in six months!" He then proceeded to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Twitch sat down on a bench, on the lookout for Frost. A meeting between the four women had been scheduled. They were to meet in a park nearby the infamous Bartlett University, after which was on siege five months ago, and in which the four were in as well. The baroque-style university has been on repairs ever since, and Twitch had been pleased that with all of Rainbow's hard work, it managed to survive and serve as a learning institution once again. She stared at the university's main building, recalling a time in which she had good education back in France, and when she went on to learn, learn, learn.

Not realizing that she was too early for the meet-up, Twitch decided to spend her time playing various games on her smartphone. It was nine in the morning, yet they would meet by eleven.

Many people jogged around the park. The air was freshest as it was. The sky was clear and visible. Twitch enjoyed this scenario. Where no chaos was done by the White Masks, or any other terror-causing organization.

She then decided to call Rook for a seemingly unknown reason. Maybe she wanted to greet him, mess around him, who knows. A beeping sound is audible from her phone.

"Hello?" a voice called out, English fluctuated with a French accent. Rook.

"Hello? Who's this?" asked Twitch.

"Emma? Oui, oui, oui?" Rook decided to respond and continue the conversation in pure French after realizing that it was Twitch on the other line.

"Salut, Julien. How's things going on at Rainbow?" asked Twitch.

"Everything is fine here. Me and Mark, we play chess, then, he lost." replied Rook.

Twitch giggled, and on the other line it seemed to discomfort Rook as he was in bed, trying to take a nap. "So, everything's fine, you say?"

"Absolutely!" replied Rook. "So, how about you? What are you doing?"

"Nothing." replied Twitch. "I'm near B-Bartlett University, by the park."

"Okay...why'd you call me?" Rook asked. Bystanders were staring at Twitch for a small amount of time, as her fluent French and her look were attention-grabbing. She wore a biker-style jacket with a blue green blazer and a long skirt with black stockings. Twitch did not seem to mind her surroundings as she was, mentally, engrossed with her conversation with Rook.

"Because," Twitch implied, "I want to know how you're doing, Julien."

"I thought you were going to confess to me." replied Rook.

Twitch's pale, white cheeks reddened. "Merde! That's not what i'm here for!" implied Twitch.

"I was just kidding! Don't take it seriously, Emma!" replied Rook. "Anyways, the boys here are having a good time. There's absolutely no problem, don't worry."

"Okay...you have a great time, Julien." Twitch replied.

Rook went silent for a few seconds before responding. "You too, Emma. I wish I could also go back with you...in France."

By this point Twitch had been blushing so hard. She decided to end her 'suffering' by saying goodbye. "Au revoir, Julien."

"Au revoir, Emma." Rook hung up, and Frost had arrived on point. She had spotted Twitch not too far from her position, and Twitch waved her hand at Frost.

"Am I early? Cause you're the only one here as of now." asked Frost.

"Yes, but I've been here since 9 and you arrived by 10:30. I got here so early, and I say that you arrived in a proper time." replied Twitch.

"Okay. Well, I told you, I'd be coming with you three!" Frost raised both of her arms in a sisterly fashion. "If you ask, Six also gave me a duty leave slip, so, yeah, it's all the Rainbow girls."

"Nice. Hey, why don't we have a talk in French language while we wait for Elisa and Monika?" asked Twitch. Frost sat on the bench and the two spent thirty minutes talking about various stuff.

* * *

Ash and IQ arrived at the park. Twitch and Frost were called upon, and they stood up from the bench and walked up to the other two.

"Hey guys, you're here right on time!" spoke Ash.

"I arrived by 9, Tina arrived by 10:30, so, not right on time." replied Twitch.

The four finally discussed future events which included: trips, hometown visiting, and many more that seemed to occupy their need for rest and relaxation. But with the hometown part- all four of them have to see their families so badly. All the chaos caused by previous counter-terrorism operations have divided them from familiy time. Ash wanted to see her sister and mother in Jerusalem. Frost wanted to see her parents in Vancouver. IQ wants to check on her family and friends back in Leipzig. And Twitch, she wants to go back to Nancy, and do the same. Duty may seperate them from their loved ones, but there is always a way for them to meet again.

Frost rubbed her stomach. "So, should we eat first? I'm kind of hungry right now."

"Me too. I want to eat." Twitch implied.

"Okay, I'll treat you all to a good restaurant nearby. This is just the beginning." Ash pointed down an alley. "It's just this way, it serves good food." The four then proceeded to walk down the alley, as life in and nearby Bartlett ia fleeting as usual.

* * *

"Hey Julien, have you contacted Emma?" asked Smoke.

The thought of Twitch had been boggling Rook's mind- she was like a sister to him, yet his heart is yelling out that she is more than that. Smoke was not yet going straight-out, but Rook has already gotten the picture way earlier than Smoke. "Yes, and we only talked about how things are going." he replied.

"Okay. I notice that you're almost high-over-heels for her, if you know what I fucking mean." Smoke placed his hands on the sides of his cargo pants and BDU belt.

"High over what?" asked Rook.

"Well, this is just my instinct or whatever the fuck you call it, I think you like Pichon, right?" Smoke gave Rook a curious look.

Rook did not want to hide it. He felt the need to tell the truth. He did not want to lie to Smoke, or any of the other Rainbow Six members.

Without a doubt he finally said it, "Yes. I like Emma...more than a friend..."

"Well, why didn't you tell her for the past months?" Smoke now grew interest in Rook's situation.

"Because, I-I fear that she will feel the opposite." replied Rook.

Smoke insisted on giving him a small amount of advice, "You really like her, eh? I suggest that you wait for the right time before you even say anything. Say what you feel. Don't be a pussy. I'm sorry if I speak like this, but what I am actually saying is true. Just wait for the right moment, then go for it. No one's stopping you- it's your choice in life."

"I did not understand few parts of your English, but I get it. Wait for the right time, thank you, James." replied Rook.

"No problem, Julien. After all, we're the same age, so we both known what we do." replied Smoke. "You going to go fix those armor packs you got for us?"

"Oh, I'll be doing that, and thank you so much." said Rook once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash took the three other females to a popular, lively bar in Chicago, Illinois. It would be their first nightclub experience for the first month of taking a vacation from CTU work, and it would also be Twitch's very first.

"I hope my dress is not that revealing." implied Twitch.

"To be honest, you look fine, your facial looks will do the job, Emma." commented Ash.

"She is fucking ready." IQ surveyed Twitch's face and then went back to putting on eyeliners.

"You know, I-I haven't been to parties of this kind, but, are we only here for the drinks and music?" asked Twitch.

"We obviously are. No need to fret about it." replied Frost.

The ladies were in stunning clothing and little to no make up was needed for them. On the other side of their lives- a life-threatening career. But, on this side, they only have to show their true selves. Their normal selves. Just enjoy all they want. Nothing stopping their enjoyment. Not even the White Masks, or Thatcher for the least case.

Twitch felt like she wanted someone looking after her while she took various drinks by the bar. She felt like even if the other three women were with her, she wanted one person in particular to stay by her side- she thought of Rook.

Frost snapped Twitch out of her trance, "Hey Emma, we`re here." and then gestured her to open the passenger side door. Twitch felt confused for a moment, until she finally got back wholly into the real world. But still, her thoughts of Rook did not disperse.

The four women hopped out of the taxi cab, then had to go through a short line of other patrons before getting access to the club. Loud music and powerful strobe lights flooded the entirety of the nightclub, as it always was every single night. People danced around the chrome floor, going along with the beats of various electronic songs. It was something the four expected as they spend their first weeks of duty leave for entertainment.

"There`s a table over there." Frost implied, pointing at a vacant table with a round sofa that can occupy five people.

"Let`s go!" IQ shouted as they occupied the sofa and Ash rose her hand and started to order drinks.

* * *

Twitch remained isolated from the group for minutes, until IQ noticed her position and then decided to take her out of the bar for a private talk. The loud music booming out from the club`s speakers were continuous, so IQ had to call her name aloud to get her attention.

"Emma! Can you come with me outside?" Twitch simply said okay but this was inaudible and IQ had to grab her hand and drag her out of the club.

Ash and Frost remained at their spot and they spotted the two. "Where are you going?" Ash called out.

IQ shouted out, "Outside!" as the exit was momentarily blocked by patrons.

"Are you having fun?" Ash was almost inaudible but IQ and Twitch both responded with a thumbs-up.

"Well, looks like they're going to have a chit-chat of their own." implied Frost.

Ash scratched her head, "Strange. That has never happened before, Twitch has never been in one-on-one discussions that much."

"Well, let`s not mind them, and just grab a few more drinks." Frost turned away from the two and then draped her arm over Ash. "Party hard, my friend. Party hard."

* * *

As the two were outside and found themselves some privacy, IQ leaned on a brick wall and crossed her arms. "Okay, Emma, please let me do this, I want to ask you a question that may be hard to answer, or maybe you won`t be able to answer." Twitch nodded and wondered what the German girl would ask her.

"Well, why would I not answer it?" replied Twitch.

"If that`s what you say." said IQ.

Twitch is not expecting what IQ would say, as if she did not care. She wondered why it was only the two of them, why IQ did not decide to have Ash and Frost with them, since Twitch is more of a group-based person and only few times did she share her experiences in life to the other three.

"Last week," IQ paused for a few seconds, "you have been spending your time talking on the phone. Lying down on bed, talking on the phone for hours everyday. But what concerns me is that on the other line is Julien. I can hear his voice because you talk to him on loudspeaker mode. Why do you talk to him a lot now? You two, in the past, you two don`t even mind each other but in operations."

She was met with a pretend-confuse reaction from Twitch. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don`t lie. Even Gustave has noticed that, but now I do. Why do you talk a lot with Julien? Do you feel separated from your GIGN?" IQ`s questioning began to become more intense.

"No, it`s not like that," replied Twitch. "I like to be with my fellow GIGN members, but you, Elisa, and Tina are like, my friends now."

"That`s a good answer, but it is far from what I mean. You can talk to Gustave or Gilles, but why Julien?" IQ asked once again.

Twitch was unsure of how to answer, "What do you mean?" she repeated.

"Are you fucking around with me? I`ll just spill it- do you like Julien? Answer me." Twitch has no reason or no means to lie this time, as she felt like she was being backed into a corner by IQ, or any other Rainbow operator.

"Mhm," Twitch hummed and started to feel embarrassment at her situation. "I like Julien, but only as a friend."

"Fuck you, more than a friend, Emma." implied IQ.

"Merde, Monika, you had me there." replied Twitch. "You hear it. I like Julien, and why is it such a big deal with you?"

"Because," IQ grinned, "he expresses the same for you, too."

Twitch felt as if her heart had been hit by her own shock drone. She felt like there`s nothing to hide anymore, and she was fully exposed. Doc, Montagne and Smoke knew about this unbeknownst to her, and even she was surprised that Rook likes her back. In their early days in the GIGN, they were like co-workers, and then Rainbow, friends.

"How does it feel?" IQ`s smile grew wider.

Twitch looked like as she about to hyperventilate. "Feels...I cannot explain."

"I`m sorry for how I talk, but you had to know," implied IQ. "Even Tina, Elisa and me have a person we are attracted to. We are humans- love is part of our lives."

"You scared me a bit at the questioning." replied Twitch.

"Again, I am sorry." repeated IQ. "So, should we go back or you have something to say?"

"Let`s go back, we`re missing out wine. Wine from France, at least." replied Twitch.

"I like French wine, too." The two walked back into the club, taking a fire exit as entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

-1 month later-

"We've been doing a lot, parties, trips, etc. All this." Frost said as she dropped the wine glass. "This may be fun, but it's bullshit. There's definitely something we're missing."

"And what do you think is that?" asked Twitch while sipping on her seventh glass of raspberry wine.

"Tina is right. There's something missing here." implied IQ.

The other three wondered for a moment before Twitch spoke again. "You know, we haven't done this in a while. We should go to our homes and visit our families and relatives at least. We'll just spend our vacation for this shit if we don't even remember to visit our loved ones."

"Emma definitely has a point," implied Ash, "I already checked on my family a week ago, so you guys do what you should do."

"Haven't went back to Leipzig for a while, I think I'll pass." replied IQ and showed a drunken smile.

"I'll check on my family in Montreal, my brother just had his chemotherapy and I have to check on him, too." replied Frost as well.

"Me...I'm not sure, but I think I might go back to France next next week..." Twitch drunkenly said.

"Okay, you ladies enjoy your homecoming, your families surely miss you as much as mine." implied Ash. "Good thing we're not putting our duty leave to waste, cause partying all night long is not a wise choice in the long run."

* * *

A buzzing sound from under her pillow summoned Twitch out of her good sleep. Her long, bouncy, black hair partially covered her face, and she was in her lingerie. Her wine ordeal is definitely not helping, as if she only has seven hours of sleep left and it's clearly 1 AM.

She pulled out her phone from under, and checked on who is the caller. It was Rook.

"Julien...merde...why'd you wake sleeping beauty from her sleep?" Twitch managed to giggle despite being heavily drowsy.

"Oh? You're sleeping? It's 9 PM here in Paris." chuckled Rook.

"Paris? Wait, you're in Paris? How?" Twitch had lightened up for a bit.

"Six gave me a duty leave like you guys, and right now I'm staying in Paris to attend a funeral." replied Rook. "You know Mathan? My friend? He died after a car bombing last Tuesday."

"Yeah...send his family my condolences." said Twitch. "So, why did you really call me?"

"I called you because," A sigh can be heard on the other line. "if you ever go back to France, maybe stop by my apartment and maybe we can, like, talk, have dinner. I want to check on you, and it's considered that you're checking on me too."

Twitch paused for a moment. "I'm going to France in two weeks, but I'll consider stopping over by Paris for the meantime."

"Oh, nice! I am really looking forward to this." replied Rook.

Twitch felt her cheeks redden after she heard what Rook said. "W-why is that?"

"What I previously said, Emma." said Rook.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you in two weeks, Julien. Never expected you would also get back to France." implied Twitch.

"Yeah. Sorry if I disturbed sleeping beauty from her sleep. Bonne nuit, Emma." said Rook while smiling on the other line.

"Bonne nuit, Julien." Twitch was smiling as well.

Twitch powered down her phone and slid it under her pillow. She was thinking and smiling for no apparent reason before she went back to sleep.

* * *

-Back at the Rainbow Six HQ-

"Uh, mam, why'd you send Marcus and Julien for off-duty leave? They're already in Paris and Leipzig resting their asses off, but why?" asked Thatcher.

"Let me ask you a question, Corporal. Have you ever noticed what has been going on between

Twitch and Rook? IQ and Jäger? Have you noticed anything for the past months?" replied Six.

"Yes mam...Emma and Julien are talking frequently, Monika and Marcus are apparently doing the same, but more private and less frequent." replied Thatcher.

"Since those two ladies are at duty leave, why don't we send in the boys to stir things up a bit? Not in a bad way." Six was grinning, waiting for Thatcher to get the point.

"The two pairs like each other, and you've decided to make them meet just for their sake?" commented Thatcher.

"Exactly. Ever since the reactivation of Rainbow, I noticed a bond forming between Twitch and Rook, and IQ and Jäger. Well, obviously you can't show affection in a CTU barrack, that's obviously wrong." implied Six.

"I think that's actually not a bad idea, mam." replied Thatcher. "Me and the other boys have been jeering Julien and Marcus, it's definitely the time for them to confess...or maybe there's fucking more than that."

"Language, Corporal." Six crossed her arms, and Thatcher quickly apologized.

"Apologies, mam." said Thatcher.

"Anyways, the ladies including Twitch and IQ must be enjoying theirselves for now, but the two I aformentioned...they're going to have the night of their lives...if you know what I mean." Six smiled.

Thatcher chuckled. "Oh, those lucky fuckers...so, when will the rest of us get a duty leave?" asked Thatcher.

Six replied shortly, "Language. Language, Corporal."

Thatcher straightened his body and lowered his head. "But I want to ask when will we ever get a duty leave, mam..."

* * *

IQ was abruptly waken up from her sleep. She sat up, and the moonlight shining brightly on her face. Her long, blonde hair being blown by the wind. Her iconic grey jacket, with a pair of pajamas.

She took her phone from a drawer and it revealed to have two messages. Without hesitation she opened the first which to her surprise was a long message from Jäger.

"Hello Monika,

Glad to know you are enjoying with your friends in Chicago. You are a really lucky bitch, and yes, I called you a bitch. :) Last Wednesday Six let me go on duty leave. I have no idea why, but I think it has to do with my job in the Explosives section, but I think I deserve it. She let me go back to Germany. Yes, I am in Germany. In Leipzig, your home. I wanted to go to Frankfurt at first, but I decided to go to Leipzig just because I wanna see you when you ever go back to Germany. If you ever do, maybe you can meet with me? I really want to see you, cause one and a half month is already long for me. Just text me when you will go back, and then I'll see you! :D "

IQ blushed and a wide smile grew on her face. Like Twitch, she did not expect Jäger to get off-duty leave as well. She went on to read the second message.

"Oh, and by the way, please bring your jacket. I haven't seen your cape for a while, too. :) "

IQ wanted to reply but she needed to sleep, much to her dismay. She smiled and blushed harder as she went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As the plane's landing gear touched the ground, it only meant one thing for Twitch. She had arrived in France. Being back home was something in her life. Like something would turn into everything when she returned. Although her parents are expecting her grand homecoming in Nancy, Twitch knew there's something to be done in Paris, and she did not want to miss that out.

Alongside tourists and transit-seekers, Twitch walked out of the arrivals area with a single mallet bag as her single luggage. A family of four caught her attention. The mother, father, and sister, reunited with the woman who just came from a business trip to California. Twitch had visualized the same. If her family was there to greet her, she would feel like she wanted to stay forever in France.

She got snapped out of her attention when Rook caught her eye. Standing beside a top-down tourer, Rook gave her a smile and offered Twitch to load her luggage for her.

"Bonjour, Emma." Rook said as he heaved the unusually heavy mallet into the trunk compartment. "So...would you like open-roof or closed-roof?"

"Open roof, please. I want to feel the air on my homecoming." replied Twitch.

"You'll have it, but you might get your head cut off once you stand up." chuckled Rook.

"Aw, Julien, you fucker..." Twitch replied as she hopped in the car.

Rook pushed a button just under the dashboard and the roof folded in and down. "Good thing you got here, Emma. I talked to your parents and they were really looking for you. They miss you..."

"Oh. Thanks for picking me up, Julien, and I'm really hungry." Twitch implied.

"I'll take you to a good restaurant, how about that?" said Rook as he started the engine and drove.

* * *

After precisely twenty-five minutes of driving, Twitch and Rook had ended up in a restaurant named "The Bite Argent". It meant "The Sliver Bite" in English, and it can already look appealing as much as how the resto's food tastes.

"This place looks nice, Julien." implied Twitch.

"Oui, oui, it is." replied Rook as he opened the door and let Twitch enter first.

The duo were instantly greeted by the aroma of French cuisine nearly filling the interior's atmosphere. Waiters walking back and forth, taking orders and carrying trays of platter. Few paintings also adorned the walls, contributing to visual esscence. An idle waiter walked up to the two and immediately pointed out at a vacant table serving two pax.

Out of the 18 tables scattered around the dining area, only three remained unoccupied. Twitch had gotten the idea that the restaurant makes lots of money everyday, and can be considered classy.

The two took their seats, and Rook had listed down the ordered dishes. While waiting for the food to be served, Rook used this opportunity to "sweet talk" Twitch, whom he had a crush on since being recruited into Rainbow.

"So..." he asked. "how was your time with Elisa, Tina, and Monika?"

Twitch smiled. "Oh, we were fine, we did lots of stuff, but there's still four months left, you know."

"Nice. So, did you guys go to bars, clubs?" asked Rook once again.

"Yeah, we got ourselves really drunk, but I still had a good time with them..." replied Twitch.

Then came Rook's first one-liner. "You would have better time when I was there, you know."

Twitch giggled. "Fuck you, Julien, it's a ladies' night out."

Rook was starting to notice her cheeks slowly reddening. "Anyways, good thing you're here, and can I ask how long will you stay here before you fly back to the US?"

"I'm staying here for two weeks." replied Twitch.

Then the second one-liner from Rook. "Two weeks...you might stay for a month if I keep watch over your house in Nancy!"

Twitch blushed harder this time. "Fuck you for the second time, Julien!"

"Fuck you three." Rook said aback.

"So, when are you going to Nancy?" asked Rook.

"I'll go on Sunday. I think I'll stay here in Paris for a while." implied Twitch.

"You're staying here for five days? Why is that?" A grin grew on Rook's face as he carefully observed the reddening of Twitch's cheeks.

"I don't know, maybe the Louvre? Eiffel?" Twitch had been trying to hide her blushing for the last 40 seconds, but the sight of Rook "up close and personal" kept her company.

"You're staying because of me?" The third one-liner was up, but it was hardly a one-liner, it was actually Twitch's reason which she was unable to shout out.

"Just shut the fuck up, Julien, the food is already here." said Twitch as she turned to a waiter holding trays of the ordered food.

* * *

"That restaurant really has good food! Thanks for treating me, Julien!" said Twitch as the red on her face slightly diminished.

"Welcome," replied Rook as they arrived at a parking lot.

Just beside the parking lot was the apartelle that Rook lived in. The two hopped out of the car and proceeded inside.

As Rook was about to open his room door, Twitch had noticed that back at the restaurant, Rook did not order wine, and proceeded to ask him about it.

"Hey, why wasn't there wine while we were eating dinner?" asked Twitch.

"Their food is good, but not the wine. I swear, the wine tastes like cattle piss even if it's just a sip." replied Rook. "But, I have the wine covered, bought a bottle of grape wine earlier at the public market."

"Oh nice! Missing French wine is like not getting your payroll." Twitch smiled.

Once the door was unlocked the two proceeded inside. Rook removed his white jacket and hung it on a pole. Twitch wandered around the room which was fairly lit.

"Got the wine," said Rook as he brought two glasses and a bottle of the aformentioned grape wine, and laid the items down on the table.

Twitch turned to Rook. "Great!" She then removed her stockings, and then her coat, revealing her underclothing to be a fairly tight black dress. Rook did not avoid staring at Twitch's slender figure, and the black dress was just an extra.

Twitch sat down with Rook, and Rook poured the wine on both glasses. They gave theirselves a toast and drank up.

"Ah, this is good..." said Twitch after taking a number of sips.

Rook nodded. "Oui." and laid down his wine glass.

There was an unexpected moment of silence for a few seconds. Twitch was nervous to speak. Rook decided to cut the silence, and Twitch was surprised by his response.

"You know, Emma...I really want to tell you this, and your arrival here in Paris is obviously the best time for it..." Rook had half the confidence to spit out those words.

"Uh..." Twitch stuttered. "R-really? W-what did you want to say?"

Rook sighed. "You know, ever since I met you in the GIGN, I always thought that you were a good girl, and later in Rainbow, you've gone more fierce, to be honest..."

Twitch turned away for a moment and blushed. "Fierce? W-What do you mean?"

"What I meant is that, you're beautiful, and here's the real deal..." Rook lowered his voice as well as his head. "I enjoy talking with you, bonding with you, working with you, and the truth..."

There was a short pause before Rook had finally said the words.

"I...I like you. More than a friend."

Those words had stopped Twitch's world. She barely knew that Rook had feelings for her, and same goes for the other.

"R-Really? You...like me?" Twitch's face couldn't get any redder anymore.

Rook nodded, and it was Twitch's turn. "Huh...I...I like you as w-well...I felt the same for you, and all I have to say is...I like you too..."

Rook smiled, stood up, and walked to Twitch. Twitch did the same as well.

"Emma, you're beautiful, and I like that..." Rook was a few inches from having physical contact with her.

"Wow...thank you..." Twitch could not hold back her feelings. She took a step forward and pulled Rook in for a deep kiss. Rook rose his arms and wrapped them around Twitch's shoulders and neck.

The two pulled off to catch their breaths. "Hm...thank you Julien...for everything." commented Twitch, and she and Rook locked in a french kiss, licking their tongues, savoring the exchange of saliva.

Rook proceeded to pull Twitch to his bed, and then pulled down her black dress, revealing her lingerie. Twitch then waited for Rook to lie down on the bed, and unclasped her bra. Twitch licked her lips in an arousing way in order to get Rook turned up.

"Merde, so beautiful..." Rook took off his shirt and pants and then mesmerized at the sight of Twitch's slender body lit by the moonlight.

Twitch smiled, and lowered down her panties. "Like what you see, Julien?" she said.

Rook remained silent, and instead slowly pulled Twitch into bed with him. He removed his boxers and then sat up.

He whispered unto Twitch's right ear, "I missed you...back at Rainbow HQ...even though you were gone for one and a half month. "

"Me too, Julien...glad to see you also in Paris." She smiled. Rook positioned himself at Twitch's entrance, and when he was granted entrance, he slowly thrust into her.

"Uhh...uhh...ah..." Twitch started to moan louder and louder. Rook kept the pace nice and slow, and to his surprise she is already having a good time.

Rook started to increase his speed, and Twitch clasped her hands and feet in enjoyment.

"Oh...oh fuck...oh..." Twitch closed her eyes while holding on to Rook tightly.

Rook laid his forehead on Twitch's, and smiled while seeing his beloved GIGN squadmate finally with him. Twitch opened her eyes for a moment, smiled, and closed them again.

Rook stopped thrusting and changed positions. He decided to give her a pleasing by working his tongue on her love hole. As he begun to work, Twitch was so weak to look down in enjoyment.

"Ah...merde..." Twitch began mumbling Rook's first name and rubbed his back.

"Julien...oh...please...don't stop..." Twitch felt like she wanted to plead for more. Rook dug in deeper for her pleasure.

Much to Twitch's dismay Rook stopped after two minutes. "Hey, why'd you stop? I told you not to..." asked Twitch.

Rook changed position, and he was now situated on top of Twitch. "You'll get it when you will..." She clearly did not know what he meant by that.

Rook started to thrust, now at a faster pace, and it caused Twitch to moan loudly.

"Oh...oh...Julien..." Twitch started scratching Rook's back in pleasure. "Fuck...ah..."

He continued thrusting into Twitch by a faster pace. Twitch moaned and moaned for minutes, savoring every thrust Rook had done into her. Overtime Rook goes faster and faster, and deeper and deeper, and Twitch really loved it.

"Julien...you're so...ah..." Twitch lasted a good five minutes before feeling something well up inside her. "I'm...I'm cumming...merde..."

"Yeah..." Rook was starting to pant and he held Twitch tighter. "G-go on...go on, Emma..." He made his thrusting deeper to speed up Twitch's process of releasing her love juice.

"I...I'm gonna cum...ah..." Twitch moaned loudly as she felt all was being released from her. Rook felt her liquid drenching out his private part but he did not stop there.

"Your cum...it's on me..." said Rook as he kissed Twitch in the lips.

It took for a while before it was Rook's turn. Once he felt that he's about to let it all out he quickly pulled out and spilled his liquid on Twitch's thighs and stomach.

Twitch smiled, and proceeded to rub her tummy while panting. "Oh...Julien...you prick...that felt really good..."

Rook smiled as well. "You were so tight, so smooth, and so bearable..."

Twitch wrapped her arms around Rook as they were both starting to take a sleep. "T-thanks for everything, Julien. The callout, the fetch, the dinner, everything. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Emma." replied Rook. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Twitch. "Bonne nuit, Julien."

Rook said the same, "Bonne nuit, Emma." and they both finally falled asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
